Pardonne moi pour tout, avant que je ne parte
by Shela-shela
Summary: Harry écrit à Drago, et essaye de lui expliquer son comportement des derniers temps... Attention slash HPDM et si vous oulez une happy end, il faudra me le faire savoir
1. Chapter 1

Je sais que tu ne veux plus m'entendre, Drago. Pourtant, je veux t'expliquer, je veux que tu comprennes...

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, ni qui je suis... On m'a toujours traité comme un héros, ici...

Tous, sauf toi, mais toi, tu sembles toujours me vouer une haine farouche, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

C'est pour ça, pour ca que je me suis interressé à toi... pour ca que je me suis penché sur ton cas... pour ca que j'ai commencé à m'attacher à toi...

Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas, mais j'aimerais tant t'expliquer, te prouver...que tout n'était pas faux, et que ce que tu as aperçu de moi n'était pas qu'un fagile décor de papier... un décor destiné à mieux te pièger...

Je ne savais pas que j'allais t'aimer, je ne le savais pas...je ne me doutais pas que tu avais tant de qualités, derrière tout ce que ton père t'avais enseigné...

Derrière ce masque froid qui te protègeais du reste du monde.

A mes yeux, tu n'étais encore que le stupide gamin arroguant que j'avais appris à haïr, autant que toi, tu semblait me haïr... Comment aurais-je pu penser une seule seconde que les sentiments que tu me vouait s'éloignaient à ce point de cette haine que je croyais lire dans tes yeux d'argent?

Je ne savais pas. Mais j'étais curieux, tu me connais...Oh oui, tu me connais trop bien, à présent, et je peux t'affirmer, je te jure que si ce n'était pas sous mon véritable jour, j'ai toujours été « vrai » avec toi... Je ne peux pas cacher mes sentiments en ta présence, que ce soit de la haine, ou de l'amour, je n'ai jamais su le faire, je n'ai jamais pu le faire, et je ne veux pas le savoir... Je ne veux pas l'apprendre, alors, je t'en supplie, écoute cette histoire, écoutes la attentivement, car il s'agit de mon coeur sur un plateau d'argent...

Il était une fois, deux garçons aussi opposés qu'on peut l'être. L'un brun, l'autre blond. L'un sans confiance en lui, irréfléchi, joueur, un peu naïf peut-être, gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles... Et l'autre, froid, distant, sinique, fier, peut-être juste un peu trop, et aussi serpentard qu'on peut l'être habillé de vert et argent. Un au regard sombre, et l'autre aux yeux étonnament clairs... L'un affrontant le danger, foncant toujours tête baissé sans y réfléchir plus avant, et l'autre, cherchant à contourner les affrontements.

C'est ce jour-là, quand le blond a arreté d'attaquer le brun que celui-ci s'est interrogé à propos du blond.

A présent, si tu le veux bien, appelons un chat un chat... Harry se posait donc beaucoup de questions sur son « ennemi » de toujours... beaucoup plus qu'avant... beaucoup trop pour sa « curiosité légendaire », dixit Hermione Granger...

Mais il savait pertinamment qu'il ne pouvait pas aborder Drago sous son véritable visage, cela se serait résumé à un echec cuisant...

Alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de démeller ce problème, une solution est venue à lui, par une voie des plus innatendue... Un simple hasard, et qui allait pourtant changer sa vie dans bien des domaines, mais je m'égare... Il croisa, et entendit plus qu'il ne vit, son directeur parler avec un professeur... Ils parlaient de toi, et je pense que Dumbledore savait que j'étais présent et à l'écoute, tu le connais, il sait tout sur tout, et nous, pauvres mortels nous faisons embarquer dans les engrenages de ses plans sans même en être au courant... Dumbledore disait qu'il fallait cacher le survivant, et se plaignait de ne pas connaître les réelles motivations de Drago Malfoy à vouloir le tuer...

Bien entendu, Harry était ébranlé par la nouvelle, il détestait Drago, dumoins, il pensait détéster le vrai Drago, mais il n'aurais jamais cru le blond capable de tuer.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son instinct lui sussurait de ne pas en croire un mot, que cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, même dit de la bouche du directeur, et cette réaction rendit le brun encore plus penaud, et, tu dois bien t'en douter, encore plus curieux...

Et soudain, comme après un violent orage, la lumière se fit dans son esprit, et il courut en faire mention au directeur... Directeur, qui, étant ce qu'il était, attendait déjà sa visite dans son bureau, servant déjà le thé, et sortant les petits gâteaux...

Quand Harry arriva, une chaise libre l'attendait, en face du bureau auxuel était assis l'illuste homme. Une chaise, ainsi qu'une tasse fumante d'un thé au citron tout à fait délicieux, soit dit en passant... Harry exposa alors son plan parfait, ou dumoins, son plan qui paraissait parfait de son point de vue, à ce moment-là : Il allait changer d'apparence pour integrer l'école sous l'identité d'un orphelin, être réparti à serpentard, et se rapprocher du blond sous couvert de sa nouvelle identité, et de sa peau neuve, pour en savoir plus sur les intentions du blond... De plus, Harry Potter serait alors introuvable, et donc, partiellement intouchable...

Un plan parfait...

Dumbledore accepta, enthousiaste, cette étrange compromis...

Alors, le relookage commença, Harry ne devait plus agir en Gryffondor, ne devait plus porter les horreurs qui étaient maintenant célèbres comme les fringues les plus horribles de tout-poudlard, avant ceux de trelawney et de luna Lovegood, aussi loufoques qu'on pouvait imaginer...

Il s'éclaircit les cheveux et en modifia la texture, réussissant alors à les coiffer beaucoup plus efficassement qu'auparavant, et puis, il fit du shopping avec Ginny, la petit soeur qu'il n'avait jamais eut le temps d'avoir, et qui avait les goûts les plus sûrs de tout-Poudlard, alliés à une capacité à guarder des secrets que ne possédait pas son frère, hélas!

Il partit alors, durant la période des vacances, et sur insistance du directeur, s'entrainer, et étudier différentes formes de magies, plus ou moins légales, ainsi qu'un entrainement spécial, avec Séverus Rogue, visant à lui faire renter dans le crâne l'occulmentie, qui finit tant bien que mal par porter ses fruits.

Il avait pris des centimètres, de la carrure grâce à ses entrainements, et il n'était plus pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine, ayant passé une bonne partie de son temps dehors...

Il avait revêti un visage plus marqué, à l'occasion, et sa voix était plus grave, différente...

Seuls ses yeux trahissaient encore son identité...

Ses yeux verts, qui n'avaient eut aucune modification, car Harry se le refusait... C'était la seule parcelle d'elle que sa mère lui avait laissé, et il ne l'aurais troqué pour rien au monde...

Il remplaça juste ses lunettes par des lentilles sorcières, qu'il venait de découvrir et dont il n'avait plus put se passer une fois essayé...

Bref, c'est un autre Harry Potter qui s'était présenté, ce jour là, aux portes de la grande salle pour subir sa seconde répartition... Une autre personne...

Avec une autre apparence, un autre visage, et bien évidemment, un autre nom, une histoire vierge de toute publicité...

Car la vie de Sardan Smith n'était pas en vitrine dans toutes les librairies...

Sardan Smith avait la vie devant lui, et non pas un passé plus lourd encore à porter que tous les regards qui pesaient sur lui à longueur de journée... Il n'était personne. Et ça, Harry adorait... Passer inaperçu dans la foule, voir les gens tels qu'ils se comportaient avec monsieur tout le monde, et non pas monsieur tout le monde qui a survécu à défaut de ses parents au mage noir le plus redouté de toute l'angleterre...

Sardan Smith n'avait pas à « survivre », il pouvait vivre, tout simplement, comme n'importe quel adolescent de son âge. Harry Potter se sentait enfin libre, et non plus écrasé par le poid d'un nom trop lourd à porter pour lui. Il se sentais plus « lui » que lorsqu'il était sous sa véritable identité, sous sa véritable apparence... C'est pourquoi, plus libre que jamais il n'avait été, il n'eut aucun mal à accoster Drago Malfoy, se souvenant vaguement que celui-ci était le but final de son escapade...

A la répartition, il demanda simplement au choixpeau de le placer à Serpentard, et celui-ci accepta, dumbledore n'étant pas tout à fait étranger à cette décision à vrai dire...

A ce moment-là, Harry avait l'impression de retourner en arrière, de se voir serrer la main offerte par le blond, avoir été réparti à Serpentard... C'est un peu comme s'il vivait les choses en ayant fait d'autre choix. Il n'était plus le parfait gryffondor de la part de qui on attendait tant...

Ses choix, qu'ils soient judicieux ou non n'avaient pas plus d'impact que ceux d'un jeune homme normal...

Il sentait bien qu'on l'observait de travers, personne n'arrive à sa sixième année à Poudlard, mais de toute façon, Harry n'avait jamais su respecter les règles du jeu... Il alla donc tout de suite s'assoir face à Drago Malfoy, qui mangeait distraitement, et ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué, alors que le reste de l'école l'observait sous toutes les coutures possibles et imaginables. Comme à son abitude depuis peu, Drago était le seul à ne pas le voir comme les autres le voyaient, ou plutôt était le seul à ne pas sembler le voir alors que les yeux de tous les élèves de l'école étaient braqués sur lui... Et puis, comme s'il avait senti le regard d'harry, il leva ses yeux couleur d'orage, et tomba sur ceux, verts, du surivant-mais-ça-il-ne-le-savait-pas.

Il rougit très légèrement, et, voyant Harry-Sardan équarquiller les yeux de surprise, il se recomposa un visage froid et distant. A ce moment-là, Harry-Sardan se rendit compte que c'était plus que de la curiosité qui le poussait à savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête du blond, en fait, il se rendit compe que, aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, le blond lui manquait affreusement... Sans le serpentard, il n'avait pas sa dose d'adrénaline, tout était fade, trop sage à son goût, il n'y avait pas de disputes, pas de joutes verbales sans fin sur lesquelles on pariait tous les mercredi dans la salle sur demande... il s'ennuiait du blond, et ça, ça la secouait plus que de raison...

Harry se présenta alors a Drago en lui tendant la main, et se présenta sous son nouveau nom, celui qui allait être à présent le sien, et cela pour une durée indterminée... « Sardan Smith »

Drago haussa un sourcil, serra la main qui lui était présentée, en disant que son nom était très courant. Le blond ne sut jamais que c'était pour le brun un merveilleux compliment. Evidement Sardan Smith, ce n 'était pas comme Harry Potter, ça passait inaperçu dans les foules...

Maintenent, je vais appeler Harry Sardan, parce que Harry sous le nom de Sardan n'agit pas comme Harry l'aurait fait...

Sardan eut la joie de se voir attribuer le même dortoir que Drago, et même, dépassant ses espérances, il se vit attribuer le lit voisin au blond.

Il y avait quatres lits dans la chambre.

De la salle de bain à la porte menant au couloir, il y avait Drago Malfoy, Sardan Smith, Blaise Zabini, et un serpentard que Harry ne connaissait pas, qui était d'ailleurs peu loquace et qui passait le plus clair se son temps seul. Il était beau et ténébreux, et il capta tout de suite l'attention du nouvellement « Sarden Smith ». Il s'appelait Zack. Chose amusante, il portait le même nom que famille que lui. Amusante, mais pas surprenante pour autant, Smith étant un nom qui avait depuis longtemps déjà dépassé le stade du commune en Angleterre...

Zack Smith était donc grand, mince, pâle, avait souvent l'air fatigué, ses cheveux noirs rappelaient la couleur du deuil et ses yeux étaient assortis à ses cheveux.

Sardan avait tout de suite été pris d'amitié pour le jeune homme d'apparence si fagile, tout en sachant qu'il ne serait probablement jamais amoureux de lui. Car oui, il était gay, sa désastreuse aventure avec Cho Chang l'ayant irrémédiablement guéri de son attirance pour les femmes...

Ainsi Ginny n'avait pas eut, contrairement à ce que laissait croire les rumeurs la moindre pettite chance avec lui, en tant que Harry Potter, et n'en avait que moins encore avec l'homme libre qu'était Sardan Smith...

Sardan s'étairt vite fait une petite opignon de ses camarades de chambre, et avait découvert, à son grand étonnement, qu'un grand nombre de serpentards n'avaient nullement l'intention de se rallier à Voldemort. Et sa chambre était composée de grands nom du genre...

Drago Malfoy, qui avaitrenié les opinons de son père, ainsi que la marque qu'on voulait lui imposer, s'était un jour enfuit avec sa mère, espionne à ses jours, et s'était vu retiré l'accord de magiage futur avec Pansy Parkinson. La jeune fille, qui s'était vue affublée d'un nouveau mari, qui n'était nulle autre que Vincent Crabble, la grosse brute stupide, ne pouvait rien faire... toujours escortée contre sa volonté des deux gorilles de serpentard, elle devenait de plus en plus seule, et de plus en plus déséspérée, tel était le moyen qu'avaient choisi ses parents pour éviter qu'elle ne se rebelle à son tour...

Blaise avait perdu sa famille, et n'avait donc aucune raison de continuer leurs oeuvres, étant donné qu'il ne partageait pas leurs idées. Pour Zack, personne ne savait vraiment s'il avait une famille sorcière ou moldue, Smith étant le plus courant des prénoms, ce qui réduisait considérablement la chance de recherches fructueuses... Mais personne ne l'avait vu dans des groupes de futurs mangemorts, pas plus qu'avec d'autres groupes d'ailleurs, certains pensant qu'il n'aimait juste pas les contacts humains... Personne ne savait ses déologies, mais toujours était-il qu'il n'avait pas prononcé une seule petite fois le terme « sang-de-bourbe », ce qui était déjà une révélation en soi lorsqu'on était à Serpentard... Tous se jugeaient, évaluant le camps de chacun, et Sardan se rendit compte qu'on était plus en guerre encore à Serpentard que dans toute autre maison...

Etrangement, Sardan avait réussit à approcher Zack, ils parlaient peu, et tous deux préféraient ça. Ce rapprochement avait sucité bien des babillages, et puis, le temps faisant le travail, ils avaient finis par parler de ce qu'ils pensaient, aimaient, ou n'aimaient pas. Tous deux en ne parlant jamais de leur passé, comme d'un accord tacite... Le sujet n'avait même jamais été évoqué, aucun des deux ne voulant parler de son propre passé. Ils comprirent alors bien vite que l'autre avait un passé assez lourd et qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler, et c'est ce qu'ils firent donc.

D'un autre côté, Sardan essayait de se rapprocher de Drago, encore et toujours, et au fur et à mesure qu'il apprenait à le connaître, qu'il appenait à voir sous son masque de froideur, il s'aperçevait qu'il n'avait jamais connu le véritable Drago Malfoy, et au fur et à mesure, il découvrait que ce qu'il apprenait du blond lui plaisait beaucoup.

Tout d'abord, Drago n'était pas hautain, il était fier et têtu comme une bourrique, soit dit en passant...Il aimait à tenir tête aux gens. Il n'était pas lâche, mais aimait organiser et planifier, et il était sensible, trop peut-être, pour son propre bien.

Sardan aimait passer du temps avec lui, et oubliait peu à peu qu'il était d'abord et avant tout Harry Potter et qu'il avait une destinée à accomplir... Il oublia qu'il était le survivant pour redevenir enfin lui... Il riait avec Drago, et apprenait à le connaître, à l'aimer, en oubliant qu'il trompait le serpentard sur son identité.

Et puis un jour, Zack lui avoua être amoureux de la personne la plus improbable qui soit : Hermione Granger. Et là, Sardan retomba les pieds sur terre. Il se souvint qu'il était gryffondor et qu'il avait appris ce qu'il était sencé apprendre de Drago Malfoy. Il se souvint que tout était faux, et qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer en ne perdant pas Drago, et cela lui fit peur. C'est alors qu'il réalisa... Qu'il réalisa qu'il l'aimait en fait et qu'il ne pourrait plus lui mentir... Que c'était au dessus de ses forces, mais il était bien pire pour lui de devoir rétablir la vérité, car il savait que cela blesserait le blond, et détruirait la relation paisible qu'ils avaient construite... alors, ils choisit d'oublier son amour, et ses scupules, de les relèguer au placard, et d'abandonner totalement Harry Potter. Il ne voulait plus redevenir cette icône de la société sorcière, il ne voulait plus être Potter avant d'être Harry, et aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître, il ne voulait surtout pas perdre Drago, même si pour cela, il devrait le tromper, et briser son coeur peu à peu en réalisant qu'il l'aimait bien, parque qu'il n'était pas Harry Potter, que Harry n'aurait eut aucune chance de passer tous ces barages entourant le blond, et plus encore celui de son coeur...

Il décida de ne rien faire, et, si Dumbledore lui en demandait plus sur son enquête, il lui répondrait qu'il avait de gros doutes sur le camps du blond, pour pouvoir continuer à rester à ses côtés... Il avait même écrit une lettre, avec tous les détails, qu'il avait cachée dans sa valise... Tu le sais n'est-èce pas, parce que cette lettre, tu l'as trouvée...

Le temps passa, et un soir, il entendit Drago soupirer dans son sommeil, et l'appeler, lui. Non pas lui, Sardan, mais lui, Harry... Harry Potter...

Il l'appelait doucement, avec tristesse et déséspoir, en l'appelant Harry, et « son petit gryffondor », il disait qu'il l'aimait et Harry en fut retourné, déséspéré. Il pris la lettre et la déchira en quatre, posant ses restes dans sa table de nuit personnelle, en se mettant une note dans la têtre d'aller les jeter dès que l'occasion d'en présenterait, et puis, il sortit silencieusement de son lit, suivant les halètements et les pleurs de Drago, quand il tomba sur Zack à son chvet qui lui posair une lmain sur le frond, espérant chasser ses mauvais songes de sa simple présence. Sardan se rappela alors que « Harry Potter avait disparu deux mois et demi plus tôt, juste après avoir pris sa décision de changer d'identité...

Quand Zack le vit, il sourit faiblement. Ce sourire avait un air fantomatique, juste éclairé pas les rayons percistans de la pleine lune qui avaient peu auparavant éclairés ses propres pas jusqu'au lit du blond.

Zack chuchotta comme simple exuse « Il n'avait plus fait ces rêves depuis ton arrivée, tu sais, je crois que tu lui fait du bien... Je vais te laisser, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Restes avec lui, tu veux? Blaise est avec son amoureuse-mystère, et je ne veux pas le laisser seul comme ça, et... ne le réveille pas, sinon, il ne pourra plus dormir, et pleurera encore... Ce n'est pas bon pour lui... Je suis sur que si tu reste près de lui, ta présence saura l'appaiser, comme elle l'a fait ses derniers temps... Et puis, ne t'en fait pas, ça passera, ça passe toujours, tu sais... »

Il quitta la chambre en fermant doucement la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Sardan se rendit alors compte qu'il pleurait, et que ses larmes salées allaient s'échouer sur le frond moite de Drago.

Il se recula et inspira un grand coup avant d'inspecter la chambre. La pleine lune semblait l'éclairer de son aura de mystère, révélant à Harry que Zack avait bien dit vrai, Blaise n'était pas dans son lit, et ses couvertues à peines foissées laissaient présagés qu'il ne s'y était tout simplement pas couché, ou, dumoins, qu'il n'y avait pas dormi du tout...

En amour secret et improbable, la chambrée semblait avoir un don de dit il ironiquement... Lui, sous le nom de Sardan qui aimait Drago, Drago qui aimait son « lui » passé auxquel il avait renoncé, Zack, qui ne se liait à personne, aimant le rat de bibliothèque de Gryffondor, alias sa meilleure amie, laquelle n'était pas au courant de son secret, car elle aurait fini par parler à Ron et que Ron ne savait pas guarder un secret... et Blaise, qui avait un nombre incroyable de prétandantes, et même de prétendants, et qui ne sortait plus avec personne depuis peu, qui découchait pour aller voir une personne qu'il ne pouvait apparement pas voir durant la journée...

Comment toutes ses histoires avaient puent échapper à Sardan, ou même à Harry?

Il fit ceder les charmes d'apparence qu'il portait et jura, parce qu'il voyait flou, mais c'était peut-être les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue.

Toujours est-il qu'il se pencha pour cueillir les lèvres de son ennemi de toujours, aqspirant ses larmes versées sur leur amour qui ne manquerait pas d'être brisé pas la vérité... Et il lui murmura, de sa véritable voix qu'il l'aimait. Il le soufla encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le blond se réveille. La suite, tu ne la connais que trop bien, et pour cette nuit, et pour le reste, je n'ai aucun regrets, Drago. Je sais que tu m'a interdit de t'appeler par ton prénom, quand je t'ai dit qui j'étais, et qui était Sardan Smith...

Tu m'as dit des mots qui m'ont blaissés plus encore que tous ceux que tu m'avais déstinés auparavant. Des mots cruels. Des mots de colère, de rage, que tu ne voulais plus me voir. J'ai essayer de rattraper mes erreurs, tu sais, j'ai tenté de me faire pardonner, mais la sentance d'un Malfoy n'est jamais reprise, n'est-ce pas? Cela fait des semaines que tu m'ignores, ou m'insultes, et ce que vois dans tes yeux, ce dégoût cette haine, me fait frémir et me détruit un peu plus tous les jours... Pourquoi fallait-il que tu soit si intact, si ... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je découvre en toi tout ce que j'idolatre à présent? Tu sais, j'ai parlé aux garçons de la vérité, Zack a hoché la tête, je crois bien qu'il savait, mais j'ignore comment. Je les ai présenté avec Hermione, et ils sortent ensemble. C'est étrange de voir le Zack que je connais rire et serrer Hermione. Mon amie de toujours... Et puis, nous nous sommes trompés, Ron sort avec Luna, et puis, Blaise à enfin pu monter à tout Poudlard qui il aimait. Tu devait le savoir, je suppose, Pansy n'a jamais eut de secrets pour toi, et puis vous êtes amis... Qui aurait cru que tout cela n'était qu'un jeux, qu'elle ne t'avais jamais aimé comme ça... Je ... je crois que je m'égare... Je t'écris cette lettre afin que tu me pardonne. Je sais que tu ne me parlera pas pour autant, je me suis fait une raison, mais je vouais, j'aurais voulu que tu me pardonnes avant que je m'en aille... Tu le sais peut-être, j'ai un destin à accomplir, et je veux en finir de cette vie de haine. Ce que tu ne sais peut-être pas, mais je viens de tuer Voldemort. Aujourd'hui. Ce soir, pour être exact.

Je suis un lâche, tu sais, je suis autant Sarden Smith que je ne suis Drago Malfoy... Et ce soir je voulais tout arrêter...Alors permets-moi une dernière fois de d'implorer avant d'en finir avec cette haine. Je t'aime. Adieu.

Drago pâlit plus encore qu'il ne l'avait fait en lisant cette lettre, si c'était possible, et la lâche pour aller vomir son déjeuner dans les toilettes de leur chambre... Blaise et Zack, qui étaient restés dans la pièce durant sa lecture, et se jetèrent un regard avant de ramasser la lettre. Ils la lurent, et se regardèrent à nouveau, terrifiés de ce que signifiaient ses mots... D'un commun accord, ils se levèrent, et Blaise alla chercher Pansy, Pendant que Zack allait chercher Hermione. Il faudrait le maximum de personnes pour le retrouver à temps...


	2. Chapter 2

_Drago pâlit plus encore qu'il ne l'avait fait en lisant cette lettre, si c'était possible, et la lâche pour aller vomir son déjeuner dans les toilettes de leur chambre... _

_  
Blaise et Zack, qui étaient restés dans la pièce durant sa lecture, et se jetèrent un regard avant de ramasser la lettre. _

_  
Ils la lurent, et se regardèrent à nouveau, terrifiés de ce que signifiaient ses mots... _

_  
D'un commun accord, ils se levèrent, et Blaise alla chercher Pansy, Pendant que Zack allait chercher Hermione. Il faudrait le maximum de prsonnes pour le retrouver à temps..._

Drago courut à travers l'école, se rappelant certains passages secrets que Harry aurait pu utiliser.

Il savait qu'un Malfoy ne se laissait pas berner, et si il avait été question d'une autre personne que Harry, il aurait pensé tout de suite à du chantage affectif...

Mais c'était Harry, le Harry qu'il connaissait...

Mais le connaissait il vraiment?

Le jeune Gryffondor assurait que oui, mais Drago ne savais plus très bien, il ne savait plus qui croire, ou quoi penser...

Il essayait de demeller cette vaque de sentiments qui le summergait, faisant battre son coeur à un rythe effrené, la peur,   
la trisstesse,  
le sentiment d'avoir été trahi, et  
la culpabalité, mélée de doute...

mais, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, ignorer ce sentiment qui lui soufflait que si le brun mourrait son monde s'écroulerait alors sans aucune pitié sur lui.

Ce sentiment il avait refusé de le nommer tellement longtemps...

Il s'arrêta au millieu d'un couloir vide, et se rendit compe que des larmes qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir versé mouillaient ses joues pâles. Il l'aimait.

Mais il était incapable de le retrouver, 

c'était ça, l'amour?

Ca se résumait à ça?

Allait-il laisser Harry mourir comme ça? 

Sans rien pouvoir y faire? Il seremis à courir plus vite, et se retrouva dans la volière.

Alors, il chercha la chouette blanche du regard. Elle avait déserté comme si elle savait que son maitre n'allait pas bien.

Drago sanglotta un moment, et finit par se raisonner. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir!

Ou Harry avait-il bien put aller...

Un endroit desert...

qu'il aime...

pas dans le château, il serait repèreré avant d'avoir eut le temps de dire quiditch. ...

Quiditch!!!

Harry adorait le quiditch et le terrain serait bien évidemment désert!

Le blond pris aussitôt le chemin du parc, comme guidé par son instinct...  
Là, sur la pelouse verte éclairée d'une onde de magie verte, il y avait une tâche rouge sang.

Une tâche rouge de sang.

Et au milieu de cette tache si rouge, sur cette herbe si verte, le survivant...

Il était blessé, et semblait avoir été soigné sommairement, il se vidait de son sang et de sa magie...

Drago accourut vers lui et le secoua en pleurant  
« pourquoi?Pourquoi? »

Une voix rauque et douloureuse lui répondit :  
« Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre sans toi... alors, puisque tu ne veux plus de moi, oublies que je suis ici, oublies que tu m'a connu et que je t'aime et ne t'en souviens que demain, s'il te plait... »

Drago éclata   
« Non, il ne me plait pas de te laisser ici, idiot! Pourquoi? Quand est-ce que tu as commencé à avoir tant d'importance? Je croyais pouvoir oublier Potter avec Sardan, et tu me dit que vous êtes en fait tous les deux la même personne...  
Et tu sais tout ce que j'ai toujours chercher à cacher aux yeux du monde!  
De quel droit, Harry? De quel droit entres-tu dans ma vie, m'espionnes-tu, et me fait espèrer... pour rien... De quel droit détruits-tu mes rêves et mes illusions? De quel droit penses-tu pouvoir entrer et sortir de ma vie de la sorte? Toute cette mascarade a bien du te faire rire, et moi, pauvre idiot que je suis... Et puis tu voudrais partir, et me priver de toi, maintenant que je ne sais plus comment exister quand tu n'est pas avec moi?

Il avait fini à voix basse dans un sanglot, mais le survivant n'entendit pas la fin de sa déclaration et répondit:

-Non, il ne me plait pas d'arrêter! Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, et si je n'en veux plus, je suis en droit d'en finir! De quel droit veux-tu m'empêcher de mourir? J'ai le droit de mourir, non? J'ai vaincu Voldemort, et à présent le survivant ne sert plus à rien à personne, alors si tu n'as pas besoin de moi, laisse moi partir! Tu t'en remettra et tout sera pour le mieux... »

Une vague de magie plus imprtante que les autres sortit du corps de Harry, et celui-ci se mit à trembler de plus en plus fort.

« HARRY! ARRETE! J'AI BESION DE TOI! »

Il le secouait avec déséspoir, alors que les yeux de Harry s'arrondissaient. Drago continua, alletant

« J'ai toujours eut besoin de toi, je ne sais plus quoi faire quand tu n'est pas la, cette sensation de manque d'air, d'étouffement. Je ne peux pas repirer si je ne te sais pas présent à mes côtés... Que tu m'aimes ou me déteste m'indifférait, mais je voulais ta présence, ta voix, ton odeur... Et avec cette histoire, j'ai compris que j'avais aussi besoin de ta chaleur, j'avais peu que tu partes, alors j'ai pris les devant, je t'aime Harry, et je ne veux pas que tu meurres, que tu meurres comme ça, que tu partes sans moi ... et encore moins par ma faute... ARRETE DE LAISSER FILER TA MAGIE COMME CA? SI TU CONTINUES, TU VAS... »

Harry, comme pour confirmer son inquiétude, se mit à convulser, en hoquetant

« Je peux plus l'arrêter »

Sentant son coeur faire le saut de l'ange dans sa cage thoracique, Drago haleta, essayant de trouver un moyen de sortir cet idiot de Gryffondor de là..

Pendant qu'il serrait ledit idiot contre lui, tentant de lui donner du courage, de faire passer son amour dans cette étreinte, Blaise, Pansy, Luna, Ginny, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent en courant.

Ils demandèrent à un Drago en larmes ce qu'il se passait. Bien sûr, Hermione eut la solution.

Il fallait lui injecter une forte dose de magie, et le choc stopperait l' « hémoragie ».

C'était très risqué de faire le transfert directement d'un humain à un autre, mais ils n'avaient plus le chois, à présent, ils n'avaiant pas les moyens teqniques de faire une pochette de margie, comme celles qu'on injectait par perfusions aux malades, ils n'avaient pas le temps non plus de le transporter à l'hopital, et Harry ne supporterait pas le transport.

La seule solution était là, ce qu'il manquait, c'était un volontaire... qui risquait d'y passer si tout n'était pas fait correctement.

« Je vais le faire » Dit Drago, sentant la question soujacente

Les autres sorciers s'étranglèrent. Blaise formula ce que tous avaient dans la tête.

« Quoi?! Mais il y a de fortes chances pour que tu y passes aussi!!!! Si l'acte n'est pas fait par un professionnel, il y a très peu de chances de réussite, alors par un étudiant, tu te rends compte?! Je t'interdit de faire ça, tu vas mourir si tu le fait! Je ne te laisserais pas partir! »

Les autres hochèrent vigoureusement la tête.

Drago s'époumonna :

Si il y passe, moi aussi! Vous comprenez?! Je ne peux pas! Je ne peux plus faire semblant! Je l'avais... si proche, sans même le savoir... si je le pert, alors il n'y aura plus rien, Blaise, plus rien qui ne me retienne ici... Si tu m'empêche de le sauver, tu ne pourras pas toujours m'empêcher de le rejoindre."

Son ton était sérieux, et les autres frisonèrent, des larmes étaient présentes dans tous les regards.

Drago hocha la tête pour lui même et appela doucement, défiant du regard ses amis de l'empêcher de sauver son amour :

-Hermione?

-Oui?_dit elle avec douceur et trisstesse, en proie à un cruel dilemme._

-Tu t'occupera de la partie technique, tu es la plus douée de nous tous en magie curative.

-Tu as confiance en moi? _Dit elle mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, elle ne voulait pas faire couler plus de sang..._

-Harry a confiance, alors j'aurais aussi confiance... _Elle se rendit alors compte , au ton désormais calme de la voix de Drago que, oui, il tiendrait parole, et irait rejoindre Harry._

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago et Harry étaient inconscients à l'infirmerie.  
On ne pouvait savoir si le transfert avait fonctionné qu'a leurs réveils. 

Certains professeurs restèrent stupéfaits, l'acte de magie qu'avait fait Hermione était de la magie curative de très haut niveau, hors de la portée d'une jeune étudiante normale de son âge...  
eule Pomfresh savait déjà que la jeune fille avait un véritable don pour la medecine magique, elle et Dumbledore, qui, à qu'il se disait dans les couloirs, savait absolument tout...

La soirée déjà forte en émotion se termina pour tous dans un silence quasi-religieux.  
On allumait un peu partout dans le château des cierges enchantés pour éclairer leur avenir, comme le voulait la coutume sorcière...

Certains priaient, d'autres préféraient penser à autre chose.  
Les deux maisons avaient étés touchées, et tout le monde se sentait concerné...   
Surtout après les mots d'Albus Dumbledore, qui avait raconté l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette au soupé, avant que les nouvelles n'arrivent.  
Evidemment, tous identifiaient leurs héros aux amants de papier qui avaient fait verser tant de larmes déjà.

Certains priaient, et d'autres réfléchissaient à tout cela... Mais l'espoir était là, et chacun espérait que le conte ait une autre issue cette fois...

Quand Pomfrey annonca qu'ils seraient sains et saufs, des éclats de joie parcourirent la grande salle, et Albus sourit de manière énigmatique.  
Ils arrivèrent ensemble, main dans la main, au banquet prévu en leur honneur, banquet qui regroupait les quatres maisons à la même table.  
Les places avient étés tirées au sort, et les maisons avaient étés mémangées.  
Personne n'avait dit quoique ce soit à leur directeur sur cette décision, et chacun essaya d'oublier cette rancune inter-maison, certains plus facilement que d'autres, mais en vue de la bonne humeur générale, les boudeurs s'étaient ressaisis...  
La rivalité entre les serpents et les gryffons ne cessa pas, mais laissait place à un gentil esprit de défi.  
Depuis ce temps-là, les livres de roméo et juliette sorciers se finissaient bien, par un miracle étrange et pas tout à fait indifférent à Albus Dumledore...


End file.
